The Shell of My Love One
by Mercadi
Summary: After Ana's tragic death, Mr. Grey was willing to offer four million dollars to a woman who was willing to undergo plastic surgery to look like her.
1. Chapter 1

The Shell of My Love One

SNEEK PEEK...

I sat in my office, auditioning all the girls that had answered to my request. After the tragic death of Anastasia Steele, I couldn't bring myself to let her go. I had decided to offer four million dollars to a woman who would agree to undergo countless of plastic surgeries so that I could have a night to be reunited with my dear Anastasia Steele.

Dozens of women had walked into my office that day, but none had come close to the woman I adored. Some were too tall, some were just way off.

Then a girl walked in: blue eyes, nice skin, and dark hair. I knew with a lot of plastic surgeries she would look like Ana.

"What is your name?" I demanded.

"Jessica Gill."

"Well, Jessica, you've been selected."


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica looked like she could be related to Ana. With a few adjustments, she would come very close to looking like my dear wife. Thanks to the help of my fantastic surgeon, Dr. Lee, I would soon be able to resurrect Ana's shell from the dead.

It was just the three of us in the office, Ana's potential shell, Dr. Lee, and myself. I looked over to Dr. Lee and nodded my head. I was paying him a large amount of money; he had better do the job right for that. I pushed a stack of papers over to Jessica. "Look over this contract and consent. Once you sign it, we will start the procedure."

She read through the papers carefully. "I have a question."

My eyes lit up. "Of course, I'd be disappointed if you didn't."

"How long is the recovery time?"

"That's a question for Dr. Lee," I said, turning to him.

"It depends," said Dr. Lee, "I would need to do a full consultation on you."

Jessica nodded her head and continued on reading. I was eager but waited for her to reach the end of the paper. She finally took a pen out of her blue pursed and signed. She pushed the paper over to me and I was very pleased.

"Take off your clothes so that Dr. Lee could analyze your body. I need to tell him what's needed to be done."

Jessica stood up from her seat and took off her pink chiffon dress alone with her other garments. Dr. Lee and I walked over to her. Only I knew what Ana's naked body looked like. "Breast reduction," I told Dr. Lee and he scribbled it down on his notes. "Remove this mole," I pointed on her stomach. "What else…" I trailed on thinking. "Take a bit of fat off from her inner thighs, remove the cellulites from her buttocks, and a slight liposuction on the lower stomach. My wife Ana was very thin."

Dr. Lee nodded at my request.

"You're not a virgin, are you?" I asked her.

"No, I'm not," she answered.

"Hymen reconstruction. I want her body to be in the exact condition I first saw Ana." I had handed over pictures with great shots of Ana's face to Dr. Lee, he would be able to reconstruct Jessica's face without my help. "Are you nerves?" I asked her.

"No," she answered.

"Good."

Author's note: Yes, I will get flamed for this. But, I don't care. This story is inspired by an article I've read about a girl undergoing plastic surgery to look like Jessica Alba to please her boyfriend or win him back..i don't exactly remember. The world is filled with madness.


	3. Chapter 3

I was boarder line insane when Anastasia Steele had passed away from cancer. I saw just how awful that illness ate her away. Now I was really insane for wanting to duplicate her image. When her best friend, Kate, found out that I was turning to such madness from my brother, Elliot, she threatened to cut me off. But that could never happen, as long as she was dating my brother, I would still be around. My family had begged me to get a grip on reality, and during their intervention, I had caused a massive outbreak of anger. I knew what I wanted, and I was set on what I wanted. I had all the money in the world to make it happen.

Jessica would have four million dollars to do whatever it was she desired, and I would be reunited with the shell of my love one. I was pleased to see that Jessica was not nervous. I wouldn't want her to back down in the middle of it all.

"Perhaps six months of recovery. Maybe even less, depending on her," Dr. Lee told me. Jessica didn't seemed bother by that. I watched as Ana's potential shell got dressed. However, I was bothered by the recovery time. Six months seemed too long. I was in a hurry.

"Well, then, what are you waiting for? Start the surgery process today."

The meeting was over, and now it was all in Dr. Lee's hand to make it happen.

My mother was throwing a family get together, a dinner party that I didn't want to attend. However, my mother kept insisting I should go, promising me that the dinner party was not an intervention.

I arrived at my family's home, taking a seat at the dinner table next to Mia. Unfortunately, Kate was there, and she had taken a seat opposite from me next to my brother. Kate shot me a few glares here and there while we all were trying to enjoy our lamb chops and making small conversations about work and vacations. I could feel the tension in the room building. Everybody seemed to think I was some kind of madman, tip toeing around me to insure that I would not go on another angry rampage.

"Christian, tell me about your day," my mother asked me kindly.

"If you must know, today was a great day."

"Oh?" A smile crossed her face and she seemed to be beaming with joy at the fact that I wasn't experiencing, yet, another gloomy day. "Tell me more," she insisted.

"I found a girl, Ana's potential shell. Dr. Lee is starting the procedure today. It is happening as we speak."

My mother's smile disappeared, and the dining room suddenly became an awkward tomb. Mia seemed to have lost her appetite, pushing her food around with her fork. My father wasn't sure how to react, his expression was blank. Elliot widened his eyes, knowing that Kate was going to get all upset. He was right.

Kate threw her napkin on the table and narrowed her eyes at me. "Why would you do that? Why?" she hissed at me. "I don't know who is crazier: you or the girl who decided to do it. You are fucking insane! You're going to put a girl under a bunch of surgeries just so that you could have a one night stand with her? You're crazy!"

"Kate," my brother rested a hand on her shoulder. I knew that he was trying to calm her down.

"Maybe with all the trouble I'm going through to make this happen, it'll be longer than just a one night stand."

"Do you know how disturbing that is?" she pointed a finger at me. "That somebody is going to roam this earth looking like your dead wife. My best friend! You think I would want to see you around with that fake? How do you think that would make us all feel? You're not the only one who lost her, we all did!"

"Keep your opinion to yourself," I hissed.

"What would your son think? He is only three years old, Christian!" Kate shouted. "What would Ana think of all of this, god bless her soul."

"She may be flattered," I said.

Kate gasped at my outrageous remark. How could she not see that I was so crazy about Ana?

Thankfully, my son was spending the summer with Ana's mother and was not here for now. Kate started getting teary eyes as she continued to lecture me, blabbing about how crazy I was. My mother attempted to change the subject but had failed miserably. "No therapist or psychologist would be able to fix you. You're so far gone!"

"I don't care what you have to say, Kate." I said.

"You're sick! Just sick!" she screamed, slamming her fist on the table before storming off. Elliot took off with her. I could hear him trying to calm her down from where I sat.

Mia was still pushing her food around. Then she finally decided to speak up. She placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "You know this is very unhealthy, right?"

"Just let me be insane for now," I told her. "This is what I want. This is what I _need_."


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone in my family was acting so sensitive around me, afraid that I might snap and do something even more outrageous than what I was already doing. My family knew me well enough to know that if they stood in the way, it would only make things worse. Kate never was able to find her composure. She walked over to my mother and apologized, telling her that she had to leave, away from me. I didn't give a shit. I wasn't looking for Kate's approval.

Good riddance, I thought as I watched Kate leaving out the door with my brother. I helped my mother clear off the table when we finished dinner. I expressed to her about my excitement for the girl who would soon look like Anastasia. My mother was kind, and even though she did not approve of what I was doing, she still listened. Sure, she made motherly concerning comments here and there about my sanity, but she knew that she couldn't stand in my way. No one could.

I didn't leave on good terms with my father. He had still tried to stubbornly convince some sense into me. Telling me to be man enough to let her go, let bygone be bygone. I snapped at him before I had left, but he still told me that I would always be his son no matter how insane I was and reminded me that I was loved amongst our family.

When I arrived home, I received a call from Dr. Lee. The anticipation in me grew, swelling my stomach up with eagerness. I had to know what was going on. Hopefully, Dr. Lee had something good to say. I would kill me if something went wrong. I had spent months auditioning girls for the perfect one. Jessica came the closest to looking like Ana already without plastic surgery. I was expecting for her to at least look ninety-eight percent accurate with the help of Dr. Lee.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Mr. Grey, I'm only calling to reassure you that everything is going according to plan, so far."

"Well, done, Dr. Lee." It was what I needed to hear from him. We hung up and I traveled over to Anastasia's closet, picking out certain outfits that I wanted her shell to wear. By signing the contract, Jessica had agreed to wear my wife's clothes whenever she would see me.

People's attitude towards me had changed when my search for Ana's potential shell went public. I received a lot of nasty and rude remarks, but I didn't care. If I lived my life letting people's judging comments get to me, than I would go even more insane. Nothing matter now because Dr. Lee and his brilliant staffs were about to make my dream come true.

SIX MONTHS LATER…


	5. Chapter 5

(…Six months later.)

After all procedures were completed, I had been counting down the days till Jessica's full recovery. It had been the longest six months of my life. I was thankful to have Dr. Lee working for me, the only top-surgeon who was willing to take my offer. Most surgeons had turned me down, refusing to take any part in such madness. They had told me that it was ludicrous and they would lose respect if they did it- That coming from plastic surgeons made me laugh. Did they seriously think they were highly respected as a plastic surgeon in the first place? Society had always frowned upon plastic surgery. They must only be kidding themselves when they expressed their fears of losing respect and reputation.

My driver, Taylor, was driving me to the hospital where Jessica and Dr. Lee would be waiting for me to arrive. I was immensely excited to see the results and hoped that my time would not be wasted with disappointments.

When we arrived at the hospital, there was a herd of reporters and paparazzi lurking around at the entrance. As soon as I opened the passenger side of my black Audi to get out, I was nearly blinded by an explosion of flashlight from cameras. The chattering in the crowd became animated. My peculiar action had really stirred up the media. I could hear the clicking of cameras echoing out. "Yes, please!" I shouted at them, "Capture the Kodak moment!" I was not going to give them any satisfaction by covering my face with humiliation like a coward. I had no reasons to. After all, I was not ashamed of what I was doing. Insane? Yes. Embarrassed? No.

Questions came flying at me from different directions, dozens of microphones were pointed at me, and cameras were shoved in my face.

"How is your family taking this, Mr. Grey?" asked a middle age blonde reporter.

I stopped dead in my tracks to answer the reporter's question. "Their reaction is normal. What else can I say?"

"Are they upset and angry? Or are they being happy and supportive with your decision? " she asked.

I narrowed my gray eyes at her, wondering if she had mistaken my family to be just as insane as me. "What part of normal do you not understand? Or are you implying that my definition of normal may be different? I know where the line between insanity and normal is. Do you have children?"

"I have a son," she answered.

"How would you feel if your son did this?" I asked.

"I would feel worried and upset," she said.

"Yes, that would be a normal reaction. Thank you. Thank you for answering your own question," I told her and continued through the big crowd.

"Who is the girl Dr. Lee reconstructed to replicate your late wife?" asked another reporter, a male dressed as if he had been in a hurry to get out of the house. His tie didn't even match his suit, absolutely dreadful. I wouldn't be surprise if his appalling attires were formed together in a rush due to the fact that he didn't want to miss the opportunity to interview my madness. Dr. Lee had only called me thirty minutes ago to come here. How the words got out so quickly was a mystery.

I, too, had left my house in haste, but even so, I still managed to arrive looking fashionable.

"That I cannot tell you," I said to him, unwilling to reveal Jessica's identity. I continued to fight through the audience created by my very bizarre behavior, anxious to finally see the shell of Ana.

When I finally entered the hospital, a nurse escorted me to see Dr. Lee, guiding me down a few hallways in their maze till we reached his office. From there, Dr. Lee took over, accompanying me to Jessica's recovery room. The whole time, I had been sweating; nervous to finally see Dr. Lee's work and anxious to be united with Ana's shell.

"My work of art is finally done. Even with a long list of surgeries performed, Jessica's recovery was remarkable," he told me.

I nodded, pleased to hear that the whole process had gone according to plan. I followed him into the recovery room, immediately looking at Jessica. She was in a hospital gown and had been bandaged to cover her entire head.

Dr. Lee handed Jessica a compact mirror to hold.

I watched with anticipation as he went over to a table to grab a few tools required for the unwrapping phase. My heart raced faster with each unwrapped layers. This was it! This was the moment I had been waiting for.

"Jessica, how are you feeling," Dr. Lee asked her.

"I'm feeling okay," she answered, and I could hear apprehension ringing in her voice.

"Hurry it up," I demanded. I knew I sounded desperate, but with Dr. Lee unwrapping Jessica's bandage in slow motion was only making the scene more dramatic.

The last layer of white bandage was undone, and Jessica's reconstructed face was finally revealed. While Dr. Lee was proud of his masterpiece, I only found his work to be a "Frankenstein" creation. Don't get me wrong, the girl didn't look like a hideous monster and she really did appear to look like my dear late wife, but something about her was off. I pondered for a moment to figure out what it was that was incorrect, trailing my eyes down from her forehead, nose, mouth, and chin.

I could see Ana's shell expressing anxiety as she saw me frowning.

Dr. Lee interrupted my thoughts. "What do you think?" When he saw me creasing my eyebrows, he knew something was wrong and asked, "You don't think she looks like Ana?"

"She does look like Ana, but something is off." Then I finally figured it out. "She looks artificial, like a plastic version of my late wife. I thought you were going to make her look as natural as you can."

Dr. Lee had a distinctive look on his face after I had addressed what was wrong, a look that told me that he was disappointed in _me_ for expecting too much. "Mr. Grey, this _is_ as natural as science will allow. I can't perfectly recreate God's work. No doctor in the world can."


	6. Chapter 6

I understood the dilemma that no person in the world could perfectly duplicate God's creation. Still, I was determined to have her look as close as possible to my dear Anastasia. My obsession with resurrecting Ana's image from the dead had caused me to lose my son to Carla and her husband. During court session, I had been verified insane by three psychologists and was demonstrated to be an unfit father. Not even my own psychiatrist, Dr. Flynn, had sided with me, but I never blamed him.

My mother had kindly convinced Ana's mom to let my son at least spend the holiday seasons with the Grey family. Carla agreed, but under one condition, that my son was to stay at my parents' house and not mine. Carla had even given Kate more authority over my son than she did with me. She was never able to look at me the same way, no one could.

"Thank you, Dr. Lee. I do trust that your work is the closest mankind and science could take us to Ana's replica," I told him sincerely.

Dr. Lee nodded, relieved that I had come to be realistic with my expectations. He gestured for Jessica to hop off of the bed, and when she did, he took off her hospital gown for me to see the changes he did to her body.

I examined Jessica's newly modified figure, eyeing every inch of her flesh. Her skin tone had already naturally matched Ana's. I stepped closer to her and reached out to feel her breasts, cupping them in my hands. "Not bad," I said. She turned around so that I could get a view of her behind. "Very good," I told Dr. Lee.

I could still comprehend the fact that she was no wife of mine. I wasn't that far down the road of denial to convince myself to believe that, not yet.

"Get dress, Jessica," I demanded. She did as she was told, dressing in her own causal outfit. Soon she would be able to change into something from Ana's wardrobe. "I'll take it from here," I told Dr. Lee.

I grabbed Jessica's hand when she finished putting on her clothes and ushered her out of the recovery room. "I must warn you, there's quite a crowd gathered outside to watch our freak show," I said as we walked down a hallway.

"I know," she answered. Then it dawned on me that she might have been the person behind leaking out information to the media. I knew that if I asked her, I might not get a truthful answer.

Many people were frowning upon our insane charade, but instead of turning their backs to it, they've chosen to buzz around it, captivated by the chaos I've created. I had gotten many requests to show up for television interviews, all in which I had turned down. Some show producers had tried to persuade me in to going on their talk shows, telling me to take that opportunity to tell the world my side of the story. I had refused because I had no reasons to feel the need to win the world's understanding or approval.

This was what I wanted, and I didn't care what the world had to say or think of me. However, I was intrigued as to why Jessica had decided to go along for the ride.

"I never got to ask," I began, "why have you decided to go through with this? Was it the money?"

"I've always wanted to have Anastasia's life. She was like a princess. I envied her up until she got cancer," she answered.

Now, I was beginning to see that Jessica was an obsessed fan of my wife and her entire life. I wasn't alone in the obsession. My wife, a simple girl, had changed into a celebrity after marrying me. I knew girls everywhere wished that they could be her. Being Anastasia was Jessica's fantasy. It was even possible that Jessica was a fan of me. "How far would you go to have my wife's life?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I've even changed my looks to have a night to be her. To answer your question, I'm willing to go to the extreme."

"Would you consider doing this long term to see where it may lead?" I asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"I'm going to need you to do something then."

"Yes?"

"Your name, Jessica Gill, surrender it. I'm going to need you to change your name to Anastasia Steele."


	7. Chapter 7

The very moment I said that, I knew I was heading deeper down Denial Lane. Granted, this human being could never be the same woman I had fell in love with, but the fact that she looked like my wife brought comfort upon me. I knew I was only deceiving myself by doing this, but my insanity was fueled by the agonizing pain caused by my wife's death.

"We've gone this far. I might as well change my name," she answered.

"Great," I said as I texted for Taylor to pull up to the main entrance. "You're going to need to get an updated photo for your ID to go with your new face anyway. When you do, fill out a name change form."

"I'll do that first thing tomorrow."

Once we exited the hospital, the media went wild, snapping photos and bombarding us with more questions. I could hear a few people in the distance shouting rude remarks. "You fake! You fake! You should be ashamed of yourself!

Jessica and I ignored them, continued through the crowd, and I opened the door to my SUV to welcome her in. With all the publicity that I got, I became even bigger than the Kardashians. But like all publicity and fame, things would fade away with time, and I hoped that to be soon.

"You remember that salon place Ana always goes to get her hair done?" I leaned forward from the backseat of my car to ask Taylor. I could tell that he was trying hard not to stare at Jessica from the rear-view mirror. Even though he never voiced an opinion, I knew he was uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"Yes, sir," he answered.

"Take us there. Jessica needs to get her hair done."

Taylor wasted no time and hit the road to head towards our destination. When we arrived, I promptly sought out Ana's former hairstylist, a flamboyant Italian hair dresser.

"Oh, god," he murmured. "It's like I'm looking at a ghost."

I disregarded his comment and told him to do her hair the exact way he had done Ana's in the past. He agreed, and I tipped him generously for that. Before he began to work on Jessica's hair, I walked over to her and handed her a bag with some of Ana's attires. "Change into these when he's done with your hair. I'm going to leave now, but when you're done here, Taylor will escort you to my home. I will be waiting for you there."

"Okay," she answered.

This was Jessica's dream come true, to live the life of Anastasia Steele. She was willing to erase her identity for it and didn't even mind wearing a dead person's clothes. I guess she was just as insane as me. I've underestimated the obsession some people have and the degree they were willing to sustain to become a certain celebrity they envied. At least Jessica and I had one thing in common, we both admired Ana.

When I came home, I received a phone call from my mother. I immediately assumed that it was about Jessica's full recovery, but it wasn't.

"Honey," my mother greeted me cautiously.

"Hello mother," I said.

"Your brother, Elliot, just announced his engagement to Kate," she said.

"Good for him," I replied nonchalantly.

"The engagement party is in two weeks," she informed.

"I don't know if I'll go," I told her. Not only had I isolated my son, I had isolated my entire family. The last time I saw them was six months ago at my mother's little dinner party which I had spoiled by bringing up Ana's replica.

"Christian, please, it's your brother. He sent out an invitation for you today, expect it soon in the mail." she said.

"I don't want to ruin his party. We all know how Kate feels about me. We all know how _everybody_ feels about me."

"Christian, please," my mother begged.

"I don't know," I said.

"Can you at least come over to dinner tonight? I haven't seen you for so long."

"I can't, mom, Ana's shell is coming over to my home tonight."

My mother appeared dumbfounded and didn't know what to say. Finally she said, "I would much rather have you out searching high and low for a girl with Ana's same wonderful personality than to change a crazy girl into looking like her."

Now it was my turn to be speechless. True, it was really Ana's personality that got me falling hard. Her beauty was just a bonus. However, with the rate in which I was going, I wasn't going to just stop at plastic surgery. "I'm going to shape her personality," I said.

"You'll be disappointed, "she told me.

"I'll have to learn the hard way then," I told her.

We hung up, and I knew I was heading deeper down a dark path. My original plan of turning Jessica into looking like Ana was spiraling out of control. It started with me just wanting to be with her shell for a night. Now, it had reached as far as me wanting Jessica to change her name and personality. I didn't know how much further I was willing to push, and at that point, I was unsure of what other madness I was capable of or even what my limit was…..Hmmm…

Hell, what about Jessica? What would be her breaking point? I guess I would have to find out, but my prediction was that she had none.

Author Note: I know there's a lot of mix feelings going on about this story. Some good. Some bad. Some speechless. That's fine. I understand. It's expected actually. Nevertheless, I thank you for voicing your thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

I had a feeling that my ludicrousness was as deep as an abyss with no ending. I knew right from wrong, but that only made me even more guilty to the crime I was committing against humanity and society. We all have burdens to carry; pain, grief, longing. I just chose to cope with my burdens in a different manner, a very, very _different_ manner.

My eyes lit up when I heard the elevator door sliding open and in walked the shell of my love one. With my wife's pink dress, and the new hairdo that mimics Ana's, she appeared so very close to looking like my late spouse. I was almost fooled into believing that my wife had risen from the dead. I approached her, soaking up every details of her physique. I dreaded that this day would never come true, but I had made it possible. I stared at her face, the most beautiful piece of art created by mankind.

"I'm going to take you now," I said.

"Mr. Gr-."

"Shhh…" I hushed her by placing an index finger to her lips. "Don't speak. You'll ruin my moment."

She could speak when we're out doing other things, but not when I was about to have sex with her. Jessica did not sound like my wife and that would certainly ruin things for me. If there was a type of vocal surgery that would permit her to sound like Ana, then I would have had that performed on her already. This was the closest 'thing' that resembled my wife, and for that, I adored it dearly.

I swept her up in my arms and brought her into the master bedroom where my wife and I had once made love. I had never washed the bed sheets since my wife's death, and I swear that I could still smell her pheromone on it. I dimmed the light to add a sensual atmosphere to our surroundings and even lit up some vanilla scented candles. Ana always loved vanilla- a vanilla relationship.

Jessica sat on the edge of the bed and rose her hands up in the air so that I could slip off her little dress. When she was in the nude, I dived in for a kiss, rummaging my hands all over her naked body. I trailed my kisses down to her neck and then on down to her breasts, sucking on her hard nipples gently. I undid my pants and let it fall to the ground and ripped my white dress shirt open. I tore a condom package open and rolled it on.

Jessica reached her hands out to touch my chest, but I grabbed her hands to prevent her from doing so. "Don't fucking touch me," I hissed.

She creased her eyebrows, confused as to why I got so angry. I didn't care to explain to her that only my dear wife was permitted to have unlimited access to my body. If Jessica wanted to touch me, than she needed to earn it. Just undergoing surgery to look like Anastasia was not enough. If she started acting like Anastasia, then I would permit her to touch me.

I removed her cotton panties and tossed it aside. I pushed her to lie down on her back as I spread apart her legs with my other free hand. I could hear her breathing quickening as I proceeded on. I settled myself in between her legs and gradually inched myself inside of her. She led out a sharp moan, swarming as I entered her.

Jessica was extremely tight. I could feel her muscle contracting around me. When I was all the way in, I began to pick up speed, thrusting in and out of her. A bit of blood as evidence of her artificial virginity got on to my manhood. A bead of sweat formed on my forehead and trickled down.

I collapsed down on the bed next to her when I had reached my climax. We laid there for a while, panting and waiting to regain our composure. Then, an idea came to mind.

I sat up on the bed, turned to face her, and said, "Jessica, how would you feel about moving in with me?"


	9. Chapter 9

Like all of my ideas recently, this one was just as crazy. With all the trouble that we had gone through, I might as well let her reside with me. She wanted my wife's life after all.

"Really?" She sat up, eyes enlarged with excitement. "You'd let me live with you?"

"Sure, why not?"

"I'd love to! I'll pack my stuff."

"You don't need to pack your stuff. You'll have everything you need here: Luxurious clothes, stylish shoes, classy jewelries, and et cetra," I said.

"You mean I could have all of it?"

"Who else would I give it to?"

Jessica gasped, glowing with delight that all those outfits she had once seen my wife wearing in magazines would all be hers. "Oh, my god! Okay!" One woman's death is another woman's gain, I supposed. "Would I sleep here with you?" she asked.

I hesitated for a few minutes, wondering if I should allow this girl, my wife's replica, to slumber with me. Perhaps I should assigned a room for her down the hall, I pondered. Hell, it would be nice to sleep next to a warm body. Had this been years ago before I married my wife, I would have been uncomfortable with the idea of a woman sleeping with me in the same bed. Now, I guessed it would be pleasant to have Ana's replica to accompany me through slumber. "You could sleep here with me," I said.

She blushed. "I can't believe I'm going to share a bed with Christian Grey."

I smiled. I didn't even have to manipulate Jessica into doing anything, she would agree to anything as long as she gets to be Anastasia Steele. She sure took being an obsessive fan to a whole new level. We lie back in bed, sleeping the dark hours away.

Early the next morning, Jessica was up and ready to go get her new photo taken for her ID.

"Don't forget to fill out the name change form," I reminded.

"Of course," she said, throwing on my wife's Manolo Blahnik, a blue pair of heels to match her blue dress. She probably felt like Cinderella in those eight-hundred dollars shoes. "What do you think?" she asked me.

"Hey, if the shoes fit, wear it."

"I feel like Carrie Bradshaw from Sex and the City with all these wonderful shoes!" she exclaimed, spinning around in a circle.

"You should be feeling like Anastasia Steele," I retorted.

She laughed. "I _am_ Anastasia Steele. At least I will be once I change my name," she said.

"Then you better hurry," I said. I walked over to my nightstand to retrieve one of Ana's car keys, a Saab. "Here," I said, tossing the keys to her, "take it."

She beamed with joy as if she had just won the jackpot. "I'll hurry back," she said.

I watched as she rushed off all chirpy and perky. When she was gone, I strolled down my long hallway to my office to catch up on some work. A gentle knock on the door interfered with my thoughts. "Come in," I said.

Taylor opened the door and entered the space. "Sir, a package arrived for you," he said as he carried in a large box.

"Who is it from?" I demanded.

"It doesn't say, sir." He placed the brown box on my desk.

"Thank you, Taylor." I watched as he exited my home office before giving my attention to the box. I yanked the tape off and opened the package. In there was a hat- the Mad Hatter's hat. Somebody had quite a sense of humor. I promptly brought the hat over to a mirror in a nearby bathroom to try it on. After I placed the hat on, I stared at myself through the looking glass for a moment, gazing at my reflection of how the world was viewing me. Interesting…yes, I was as mad as the hatter. What a meaningful gift.

Later that day, Jessica came home with eggs smeared all over her face and dress. Her eyes were swollen from crying, and she appeared in distressed.

I was in the kitchen, relaxing over a cup of tea when I saw her. "Jesus, what happened?" I asked, appalled by her appearance. I set the tea cup down and went over to cup her face in my hands.

"Someone ambushed me and threw eggs all over me! They started shouting that I was a disgrace to society," she wailed.

"Jessica, these things are going to happen. We'll just have to wait it out. The media is all hyped up right now, but it will settle down with time." I ran a hand down my face. "God, I should've known better. This was my fault. From now on, you'll stay with me till everything is calm," I said. "Go bathe and throw on a fresh outfit."

"I don't know if I could do this anymore," she murmured.

"What?" There was a sharp tone in my voice. "Jessica, it's only been like a day. Just wait it out." Jessica was about to reach her breaking point, which was faster than I had thought, but I was getting too hooked on this charade to let it all fall apart so quickly. I guess I did have to manipulate her after all. "Jessica, you spent six months in the hospital. Stay with me, I could make it worth your while," I urged.

She thought for a few minutes and finally agreed to stay, but I still feared that one day she'd wake up and want her face back.


	10. Chapter 10

While Jessica was in the shower, washing off the attack of society, I devised a plan on where to begin shaping her personality to match Ana's. My wife had always loved to read. Perhaps I should introduce my library to her where she could read many great literature novels. Right now, she was merely a fan to me, but soon, she would truly fall in love. With time, she would come to adore me the same way my wife did.

Taylor entered out of the elevator and behind him was Elliot. I stood up from my sofa and gesture Taylor to give me and my brother some privacy.

My brother Elliot walked up and threw his arms around me in a brotherly embrace, but I was stiffed and was unsure on how I should act. "I thought I should come back to check up on you personally," he said.

"Why?"

"Because you're my brother, Christian. Despite what's going on, we still love you, you know?" He reached in to his suit jacket and pulled out an envelope. "I was going to mail this to you, but I thought I should deliver it personally. Kate and I are engaged."

"I heard. Congratulations," I murmured casually.

"Come to our engagement party. I've already convinced Kate. You're my brother. You can't miss out on this." I took the envelope from him and set it aside on a table. "You'll come, right?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"I saved your life! I had always been a good brother to you."

"You're still using that as a way to convince me to do things? I wanted to die, Elliot. You should have let the blood drained out of my wrists."

Elliot had rushed me to the hospital after finding that I had slashed my wrists when he and Kate had entered my bed room to visit my late wife. Ana had been resting in our bed for weeks, and when she finally gave out one morning, I attempted suicide in a chair by her side.

The expression on his face suddenly changed and he appeared aghast.

I turned around to see that Jessica had entered the living room with another one of my wife's outfit. "Jessica, this is my brother, Elliot," I introduced.

"Jesus Christ," he gasped.

"Don't be rude," I scowled him.

Jessica walked over to shake my brother hand. "It's nice to meet you, Elliot," she said.

My brother was flabbergast, horrified by the replica. His jaw dropped open and the blood had drained from his face.

"Jessica, why don't you go back to our room? I'll meet you there later," I told her. When Jessica was out of earshot, I turned to Elliot and said, "Oh, wipe that shocking look off your face. It makes you look old."

"Christian, that's insane!" he exclaimed.

"But don't look so shock. I've warned everybody about this day. And save me the lecture, I'm sure I'll hear it all from Kate at the engagement party."

"So, you'll go?"

"Yes," I said, "but I'm taking Jessica with me."

"No, Christian, please!"

"If you want me to come, then Jessica is coming with me," I said.

He ran his hands down his face and appeared ten years older. "Okay, now you're just being an asshole," he hissed. "You know Kate would be livid. Our whole guests would be freaked out. Please don't take your circus to my engagement party."

I shrugged. "Then I'm not going," I said. I could see the muscle on my brother's face twitching.

"Throw a fucking blonde wig on her or something if you must bring her along. At least have the decency to disguise her to not look like Ana."

"No," I objected, shaking my head with disapproval. "She will come looking the way I had made her to look."

Elliot's frown deepened. "I must admit, I'm a little embarrassed to call you my brother."

"You don't understand the pain I am enduring. I lost my wife!"

"That doesn't give you the license to act like a jerk," he hissed.

"I'm a man who is desperate to have his wife back. I'm so in love with Ana, I'm willing to go as far as having her shell in my life. If I could resurrect her from the dead, I would. It's romantic."

"Christian, this isn't romantic, it's tragic!"


End file.
